The use of internal combustion engines to generate power is known. In addition, piston-driven internal combustion engines are commonly used in motor vehicles, tractors, lawnmowers, and the like. Such piston-driven internal combustion engines typically have a cylinder, a piston with at least one piston ring, a head, and the like. Fuel is injected into a combustion chamber that is present between the piston, cylinder, and head. The fuel can be mixed with air and combustion of the fuel plus air mixture can provide a rapid expansion within the combustion chamber that drives the piston in a downward or outward direction and results in the rotation of a crankshaft and the production of mechanical power.
Abnormal combustion within the combustion chamber, for example pre-ignition within the combustion chamber is also known to occur and can result from oil deposits on the piston head, cylinder side wall, the head, and the like. The oil, originally present in a crankcase of the internal combustion engine, enters into the combustion chamber by passing from the crankcase, past the at least one piston ring, and into the chamber. The oil can be in the form of droplets, that when deposited onto surfaces within the combustion chamber result in reduced heat transfer and creation of one or more hot spots. Hot spots can also be the result of soot within the combustion chamber, the soot forming from incomplete combustion of oil droplets and/or fuel. The hot spots can then serve as pre-ignition sites with pre-ignition of fuel in the combustion chamber resulting in decreased performance, damage to a piston and/or an increase in fuel use by the engine. Therefore, a process for reducing abnormal combustion within the combustion chamber would be desirable.